Nobody knows what they have
by KebecMaslow
Summary: No Such Luck AU. After Lincoln believed that he was really bad luck and left the game without it ending, he decided to live at Lisa's bunker, but did not expect what it would happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I decided to (slowly) translate my fic 'Nadie sabe lo que tiene', it's full of errors I know, you don't need to tell me, but what you can tell me is the specific errors so I can fix them.**

 **Nobody knows what they have...**

 **Chapter 1**

Lincoln had it confirmed, he gave bad luck to his family. His presence in that game, in which he had disguised himself to prove he was telling the truth, was causing Lynn and her team to lose.

"It's true, I'm bad luck..."

It hurt to be the cause of the misfortunes of his loved ones, and resigned, he returned home without waiting for the end of the game.

But he could not return to his room, it was closed and he was ditched to the street. The only place close to his family (whom they still loved in spite of everything) was the bunker Lisa had built to escape from April's fools day.

It was the perfect place! Its thick metal reinforced walls would contain his bad luck.

"Well, I think it will be my room from now on ... I'm just going to bring my things there and I'll have everything ready for before they all return."

He went to the front of his previous room, which had been his sanctuary since Lisa's birth four years ago. It continued to be sealed with wooden boards and chains, so he had to use a metal bar (owned by Lana) to open it, but what he found inside broke his heart: there was nothing.

There was no bed, no desk, no comics, no wall signs, no toys and action figures ... The room was completely empty.

"They went ahead of me... I think I took too long in moving out..."

Lincoln had a smile on his lips, but several tears began to slide down his cheeks.

The intention of her parents and sisters was clear, he was no longer accepted in that house ...

The one with white hair has been discarded after all.

Trying uselessly to wipe his eyes and nose, Lincoln went toward the bunker with empty hands ... But it was only a temporary shelter; soon, his family would come and he would be thrown from there as well... Possibly, into the garbage.

Sobbing, he opened the metal door and descended into the darkness. The place was quite spacious, more than the closet he used to live in. In other circumstances, he would be delighted to have a bigger room, but not now.

"Mom… Dad..." he said in a choked voice. "Lori... Leni... Luna... Luan... Lynn... Lucy... Lola... Lana... Lisa... Lily... Sorry... Sorry for being bad luck…"

*Click *

A small sound was heard in the darkness aside from Lincoln's cries, he did not hear it so he did not realize it; but in the next instant, the bunker was completely illuminated. The light was so intense that it hurt his eyes, which were becoming accustomed to the darkness.

"What did I do now? Lisa is going to kill me if my bad luck ruined one of her experiments."

Lincoln looked around, there were two things that caught his attention: a metal sphere on a pedestal, and a computer calculating numbers on the screen.

"I'd better turn it off ... No, wait, Lincoln Loud, you can not cause more trouble, you could provoke a nuclear explosion if you move something! Yes, I think I'd better leave."

But before he could turn around, the light became so intense that Lincoln had to cover his eyes with his hands.

"Dang it! I should have known this would happen…"

The room began to shake, Lincoln was getting scared and thought that this was his end...

"At least..." he thought "I will not cause any more problems..."

But his mixture of fear and relief lasted little; for as the incident suddenly began, it ended.

"I am safe?"

Little by little, Lincoln was withdrawing his hands from his eyes... And in front of him, a person wearing a black neoprene suit and a helmet similar to that used by motorcyclists, was standing.

The mysterious presence was about the same height as Lincoln, but it was difficult to know if it was because of his age or simply he was of short stature.

Lincoln was startled, he did not know where that person appeared from, but instinctively knew that he was in danger and should flee.

"Look! A SpiritThunder motorcycle, year 86, special edition!"

It occurred to him that he could distract the intruder to look in another direction; dressed like a motorcyclist, he would probably like motorcycles... And it worked! He turned to where Lincoln had pointed.

It was now or never, he had to flee or who knows what would happen...

Despite what they have done, and showed that they no longer cared about him... Lincoln continued to love his family, so he wanted to warn them of that stranger.

But his intentions were interrupted, a slight pain invaded his back and immediately felt like his strength failed him.

The last thing Lincoln could see before he lost consciousness was the intruder with a gun in his hands... He realized he was shot.

He was going to die.

"I must ... warn my fami..."

And everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Without knowing what really happened, Lincoln died at the hands of a stranger. The thought that his killer could do the same with his parents and his sisters terrified him, rather than knowing if he would go to heaven or hell...

He had committed several antics in his short life, so he thought it would be the latter.

However, he did not feel the heat of the flames, he did not hear the cry of other souls, there was only darkness... Or was it because his eyes were closed? He also felt a pleasant warmth, his body felt comfortable and more than the smell of sulfur, what his nose perceived was the smell of freshly made waffles.

Were there waffles in hell? No, it was heaven then?... Lincoln wanted to eat them but he did not know where they were.

He focused. Maybe he would find them that way, but instead, he felt the warm sensation becoming more comfortable and pleasant... He felt as if he could move his body, as if he could return to life...

And then he woke up.

"Waffles!"

"Wah! Lincoln! Do not surprise me like that!"

His sudden awakening took someone else by surprise... It was his older sister Lynn, who was placing a plate of waffles on the desk in the room, careful as not to throw any of the action figures that were right there.

"Lynn?" What are you doing in my room? In my room? My room!"

Calling 'surprise' to what Lincoln was feeling to see that everything was in place would be minimizing the word ...

He was astonished!

The room was emptied completely, he was sure of it, but the reality in front of his eyes made him doubt that memory... He pricked his cheek to make sure he was not dreaming.

"Ouch ... No, it's not a dream…"

His eyes met Lynn's, after having been startled by Lincoln's awakening, she had been silent.

"Lincoln…"

If the surprise to see his room back was big, it was bigger to see his sister's eyes get wet ... But they were not accusatory, Lynn did not look like she was about to shout frightened or angry, she did not seem to be upset to lose the game…

She looked relieved, happier than Lincoln remembered ever seeing her in his life...

"Girls! Lincoln is awake!"

Lynn looked away from Lincoln and called the rest of her sisters with a cheerful cry. Immediately, the roar of a crowd made itself heard, approaching the room at full speed.

"Me first ... I want to see Linky right now!" roared Lola.

"Forget it! I'm going to see it first!" roared Lana.

"I'm the oldest, literally I'll be the first to see it."

"Do not push, dudes... It's not a competition."

"Poop!"

Lincoln was familiar with what was happening: the scandal was something that occured everyday in the Loud house, but by the claims of his sisters, he realized that they were competing to see him...

Why?

"Lincoln!"

Lynn did well to move away from the entrance, had been crushed by the others if not.

"Lincoln, what a joy!" Leni pronounced, being first of the sisters to rush over Lincoln.

"Waaaaahhh ... Lincoln! Lincoln!"

"You're crying, Lola!" You are…! ¡Waaaaaahhhh!"

Lincoln's surprise turned into fear, he fought to get rid of the hug in multitude that his sisters were giving him.

"...I want to hug him, too." said a small voice.

"Ahhhh!"

It was the shock that Lucy gave to everyone that allowed Lincoln to get rid of the hug. Confused and frightened, he cornered himself in his bed.

"You're all acting so weird? Aren't you afraid of my bad luck?"

Seeing the state of her brother, the Loud girls understood that they had to give him some space.

"Allow me to explain, big brother ... The emotional state of our sisters is due to the concern about the accident you suffered in my bunker. You were unconscious inside it two days ago and did not leave your lethargy regardless of the stimulus you received... Having said that, being affected by your bad luck is insignificant, and that only in the case that it is true…"

The little genius of the family took the liberty of telling Lincoln about the reason they were all so happy to see him, which made him calm down a little.

"Lisa ... Bad luck is real, and I attract it. No, forget that for now, there is something more important! There was another person with me in the bunker! They are armed!"

The girls looked at each other in surprise. Lisa just adjusted her glasses with ease.

"Lynn was the one who found you and you were alone down there, there was no sign of anyone besides you. Most likely, your subconscious created the image of an assailant while you were sleeping.

Was it really so? That memory was too real to be a dream.

"We'll discuss another time about why you were inside the bunker. For now you have to continue resting."

"I made you waffles in case you woke up and were hungry. I'll leave them at your desk... Although I can stay and feed you if you feel very tired."

"It's not fair, Lynn... I also want to stay with Linky." exclaimed Lola with both hands on her hips.

"Me and Mr. Coconuts can stay too, we did a routine for when Lincoln ceased to be Lincolncious... Get it?"

"I think it's not the best time, Luan. Lisa is right that we should let Lincoln rest, I know we're all glad we have him back but we need to be able to control ourselves. Everyone out."

The oldest of the siblings gave the order to leave the room, not without each one giving a hug to the only boy of the family... Lori had to literally separate them from Lincoln by force because they refused to release him, and she also had to be forced when her turn came.

The only ones to stay in the room were Lynn and Lisa, the first one because she really expected to feed Lincoln, and the genius because she was doing test on him.

"Lynn... You can go, too." said Lisa.

"Okay, call if you need anything, Lincoln." answered Lynn while smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The behavior of his older sister was incredibly strange... Kind, too kind. Although all of the were caring, Lynn was exaggerating, Offering to feed him? He never thought he would ever hear that offer coming out of her lips.

"Lynn feels especially responsible for your condition. Do not let her sudden kindness scare you." Lisa told him the reason.

"I see ... But she was right that I am bad luck. To be honest, I went to her game wearing the mascot's suit... It was my fault that she lost."

Lisa continued to test Lincoln with the seriousness of a doctor... First it began as a normal inspection, then began to use strange devices, which did not bother Lincoln because unlike other times, she was not being so invasive.

"Lincoln, that bad luck is something that does not matter anymore. We all had this time that you spent unconscious to reflect on how valuable you are to us, to our parental units and to the rest of the homo sapiens that surround us... We are willing to accept all the bad luck that you throw us and we will accept it with pleasure, Because it is part of you."

Lincoln's feelings were struck by the warm words of his little sister. The anguish he felt for being a bad luck amulet dissolved. Lisa was telling him she accepted him, and seeing the reactions of the rest of his sisters, it was likely they were thinking the same...

"I'm sorry ... Sorry for not wanting to spend time with all of you, I just wanted a little space for me, but I lied to you all to get it... That I was kicked out was well deserved, but when I tried to fix everything and you did not believe me, I got scared. Although nothing like the moment when I saw my empty room, I came to believe that you despised me... I promise I will not try to fool you again, and if I do, this time I'll throw myself out of the house.

"NO!... Sorry for that, you do not have to worry about the past, everyone in this family has made mistakes. I have enough data, I will not bother you anymore, you can rest."

"Yes, thank you, Lisa."

Lincoln kissed his little sister on the forehead, who was as stoic as usual, but then she returned the gesture with a hug.

Once Lisa left the room... Lincoln lay back on his bed and thought of everything that had happened since the moment he decided to follow the flow of the lie.

Now everything had been fixed and things seemed to have returned to normal. Yes, his sisters were very affectionate, but that would soon change back to the chaotic relationship of every day. At least he had learned his lesson, he would never complain about spending all his time with his family.

As Lincoln pondered inside his room, outside, his sisters were waiting for Lisa.

"Lisa, how's Lincoln doing?"

The concern was reflected in the face of all, being the oldest, Lori was the one who asked the question that they all had in mind.

"My studies found nothing wrong with his body, the experiment was a total success."

The good news made them feel so blissful that Lisa had to calm them down.

"Keep your composure. Well, I share your joy, I find myself feeling the same."

Lisa caressed her own forehead, her lips forming a beautiful smile.

"But the difficult thing comes from now on... It is inevitable that he will know the truth, and it is in us that he has a happy life from now on."

"And what about 'it'?" Luna asked cautiously.

"Is Linky afraid of that clown?"

Misunderstanding what Luna meant, Leni made the rest of the sisters facepalm.

"Leni, Luna does not mean that. Lincoln has not seen that movie... Or so I think…" Luan corrected Leni.

"Letting aside any possible differences that may exist, I am glad to inform you that the greatest risk of this operation poses no threat... His real family, our versions of that dimension are all monsters who planned to get rid of him."

"There's a version of me that would do that? ... I can hardly believe it." Lola grumbled furiously.

"Gagah!" Lily added, just as angry.

"See the bright side. It means they will not try to get him back ... Lincoln needs a home and we'll give it to him, we have finally recovered him."

Lisa's words filled all the Loud sisters with relief, yet one of them remained unconvinced.

"What is it, Lucy? You don't look happy" Lynn asked, sensing the mood of the young goth "Well, it's not that happiness is your thing... Forget I said anything ..."

"No, Lynn, you're right... There's something that worries me... Are we doing the right thing? Our Lincoln, he... Are we replacing him?"

The existential dilemmas were Lucy's favourites... The suffering of a soul tormented by the questions of life. From a young age she had been immersed in the pastime of questioning her own person, calling herself an ephemeral and replaceable existence, only a stain of the cosmos that could be erased and no one would notice ... However, what was happening now was different, when it was related to her brother the feeling becomes awful and she didn't like it.

Her sisters understood what she was trying to say, from the oldest to the youngest .. They had the same doubt... Lynn broke the silence.

"That's not true... What if he comes from another dimension? He's Lincoln, our only brother, I knew from the moment I saw his eyes... I want to see this as another chance."

"Lynn's right. We have a new opportunity, one that Lisa gave us... Let's give all our love to Lincoln, we are his family!" Lori stated with determination, inspiring all her sisters.

"That's right, sorry for being so melodramatic."

Lucy smiled, feeling as part of the weight she had on her shoulders was disappearing... But she still felt a little, she only decided to ignore it.

 **Hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the bad english.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lincoln lay in his bed for the rest of the afternoon. He savored the waffles Lynn had prepared for him and took care of his sisters, who had come to visit him one by one to see how he was doing.

He liked how much attention he was receiving, but he did not want to abuse the affection of his sisters, he feared he could ruin it again now that they had reconciled, so he decided to get up and show them that he was fine and to be the one to spend time and to tend them.

But first there was someone he wanted to talk to and tell about everything that had happened in the last few days: Clyde ... He had also been unconscious for a long time, so his friend could be certainly worried.

He searched the radio with which he communicated with Clyde; he found it quickly and did not waste time in calling him.

-One-eyed Jack, Ace Savvy here, you copy me?

But there was no response from the other side.

"How weird... Is the frequency wrong?"

Before he could check the radio, he heard the disastrous noise of Vanzilla being parked, it was his parents.

Lincoln tensed a little... He had made peace with his sisters, but he had not talked to his father and mother...

What would happen? What if they continued with the idea of getting rid of him because of his bad luck? Would they care for the well-being of the rest of the family rather than his own?

"Girls... We've already arrived... How… How's Lincoln?"

He could hear the voice of his father from below. Lincoln walked out of his room... walked fearfully toward the stairs.

"For real? Lisa, what you are telling me… Is it true?"

A voice full of happiness and relief.

"Dad? Mom?"

Both parents looked up the stairs from the front door There was a sudden and uncomfortable silence, neither Rita nor Lynn father spoke any word, they just looked at the little white-haired boy.

Lincoln began to doubt that the voice of a long time was filled with relief, perhaps it was just what he was hoping for, and in reality, his parents had stopped loving him.

"Lincoln... My Lincoln…"

Rita was the first of the two parents to react... Her eyes filled with tears as she covered her mouth with both hands.

"Yes, Mom... Everything's all right now." Lori hugged her mother, who seemed about to burst into tears.

"Hi, son... Come, let me see you more closely…"

Lynn Sr showed a little more composure than his wife, but his eyes were also filled with tears.

Lincoln lost his doubts as he looked into those eyes and ran down, throwing himself into his father's arms.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!"

"Lincoln, do not cry anymore... Here I am... Lincoln, my dear son... Thank goodness! Lincoln! Thank goodness!" cried Lynn Sr.

Rita also embraced Lincoln, filling him with kisses (and tears).

It was a moment of reconciliation in Lincoln's mind, happy times for the whole family. The ten Loud sisters joined the atmosphere of happiness, forming a group hug full of love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That night there was a fight over who will sleep with Lincoln, the ten sisters wanted to sleep next to him... His parents also wanted him to sleep with them.

It was the first time that Lincoln received such attention and demand, but he came up with the idea of moving the furniture of the living room and placing several blankets to create a bed for the whole family... Something that everyone accepted with gusto, and it ended in an epic sleepover.

But, if at first it seemed strange the amount of attention he was receiving, the days that followed were even stranger.

Yes, the glee in the Loud house was at the highest point anyone could remember... Every minute was joyful, his sisters did their best to keep him happy.

Since they were on a weekend, instead of going to school, they could rest at home, usually playing video games or reading comics ... At breakfast there were waffles, at the meal cheese sandwiches with grape jam, and pizza for the dinner…

Lincoln noticed several things.

Lola was not being hysterical, Lynn was not brusque with him, Luna preferred to play quiet music that did not interrupt him reading comics, Luan did not say bad puns, Lana washed his hands before touching the videogame controllers, Lily called Lori if she wanted to poop and Lisa did not leave his side (although he considered normal when she wanted to accompany him to the bathroom since it was her usual self).

Even his parents acted strange, attentive and affectionate with him all the time.

The only people in the family who acted in an ordinary manner were Lucy and Leni. Although Lucy looked happier than usual, she still had that melancholy air around her, and Leni... Well, she was being Leni.

"This control does not work, I'm trying to jump and the only thing the game character does is ask questions."

"Leni, we stopped playing video games half an hour ago... We're watching a quiz show ... And that's a slipper, not a video game controller" Lori informed her.

Lincoln sighed with a smile on his lips. Even if there was something weird about the way his family behaved, it did not bother him.

He was happy to return with his loved ones, perhaps they were still worried about the incident he had in the bunker or feel guilty about leaving him out of the house, as well as getting his things out of his bedroom.

"Hey, 'The Dream Boat' is about to start, let's change the channel." said Luan when she saw the time.

"What do you say, brother? Do you want to see it?" asked Luna.

"Of course, today they say who will be the surprise suitor."

After receiving Lincoln's approval, Luan switched the television channel to where the Loud family's favorite show was... But instead of finding the reality, a newscast took its place.

"Oh great, a boring newscast." Lola complained.

"That's the channel ... It's the news they broadcast before the show." Luan replied.

"Hey, wasn't it a soap opera instead? Since when did they change it?"

Lincoln's question made them all shudder and swallow saliva...

Even Lisa looked nervous, but what they were broadcasting on the news, made the situation worse.

"Dozens of people gathered this Saturday on the Royal Woods Highway to pay respects to the victims of the unfortunate accident where 15 people were killed when a passenger bus crashed with..."

Luan changed channels in the middle of the news.

"Wait, Luan... Why did you change channel? There was something strange about the news. How could such a horrible accident have happened two months ago without my noticing it?"

"No... I do not know, but it's very creepy." Luan was sweating.

Lincoln was confused not only by the news, but by the attitude of his sisters.

"Luan is right, Lincoln... Nobody wants to hear something so dark." said Lucy.

The alarms in Lincoln's head rang as he listened to Lucy... His expression reflected his fear, so the other sisters turned to look at the gothic with reproach.

"Sigh... I've ruined it."

"No, it's necessary for him to know the truth... Lincoln, come with me, there are some things I want to talk to you... And I would be happy if you listen to me with an open mind."

Lisa rose from the couch and offered her hand to Lincoln, who looked at her with a somewhat worried look due to the course of things. His sisters were hiding something from him, something they were afraid he might know, but Lisa decided to explain it in spite of it…

Lincoln took his little sister's hand and she led him upstairs. The other sisters accompanied them to the stairs, there was concern reflected in their faces.

"Come in and get comfortable. I can ask Mom to bring you some cookies and tea like the ones you give Lola…"

Lisa closed the door of her bedroom when she and Lincoln got inside.

"No, it's fine... I just want to know what's going on..."

"...Fine. Tell me, Lincoln, do you believe in the existence of parallel worlds?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lisa's question reminded him of a dream long ago where he traveled to a dimension where he had ten brothers instead of sisters. In that dream, Lisa was responsible for what happened thanks to a magic watch.

Now, in the real life, Lisa was asking if he believed in parallel universes... And that was related to the subject she wanted to talk about.

Could it be…?

"I've seen many movies with that plot ... Personally, I think it's amazing, but too fictitious."

"Fictitious... Yes, you're right that sounds like mere fantasy. The possibility of traveling to other universes is contemplated within the genre of science fiction. But it's not something that is completely alienated from reality, Lincoln…"

"What do you mean, Lisa?"

Lisa pulled a remote from her pocket, which turned off the lights in the room and lowered a projection screen. After pressing another button, a projector was activated bringing a little light to the room and showing a photograph with several formulas and diagrams on the screen.

"Science fiction is the set of ideas that have not yet been demonstrated. Being able to fly, to communicate from one corner of the world to the other, to reach space, these are things that were considered impossible in the past... Similarly, traveling from one dimension to another is something that was believed impossible at this age, But I did it! I turned science fiction into a real science!"

The impetus with which his sister made her statement made Lincoln move back. Lisa could be very emotional at times, like a mad scientist.

Lincoln was certain that his sister was telling the truth, influenced in part by the dream he once had. But how was the journey between dimensions related to the way his sisters were treating him?

"That's fantastic, Lisa. You're a genius."

"Thank you, I'm aware of it... Now, let me tell you how this relates to you."

Lisa's expression became stoic again but not completely, there was still a strong emotion in her eyes, but it was not joy, but anguish this time.

"I developed these formulas two months ago. They are the basic laws behind the functionality of the 'Point of Order', the device that allows me to travel to dimensions where other Lisas that work on the same project exists, have they finished it or not…"

Lincoln was drawn to Lisa's mention that there were others versions of her, did it mean there were other versions of his other sisters? And other versions of him?... Perhaps there is a reality where he was a girl surrounded by ten brothers.

He shuddered at the thought.

"So this device is like a portal to other worlds? Does it carry risks?"

"Yeah, it does, Lincoln... Traveling between dimensions is not like going around the corner... In fact, I have not yet polished the details behind the law or the device."

"Then do not use it! No, wait... You've used it, right? Where is the device located? I can not let you be in danger any…"

Lisa walked towards Lincoln, taking him gently from her cheeks and looking directly into his eyes.

"I had to use it to retrieve the family's treasure."

"Treasure of the family? Do we have something like that?"

"I mean you, Lincoln... I used the 'Point of order' to bring you to this dimension."

The revelation was like a hard blow to the sides, it made Lincoln release all the air inside his lungs... Did that mean that this was not his world? This was not his house? Or they are not his real family?

"But... Why?" Lincoln managed to gasp.

Lisa's face darkened even more sadly.

"Those news on the television you just saw... You were among the casualties… You died."

Lincoln leaned back, letting go of Lisa's hands, which remained motionless and disconsolate at the look of fear on her brother's face.

"I am dead? What happened, Lisa? Explain yourself!"

"...Yes."

Lisa told him what had happened.

It all started two months ago, Aunt Shirley had sent a big cake to the family as a souvenir of her trip to Vienna, unfortunately for Lincoln, he had gone out to buy the newest number of Ace Savvy and came home just to smell the cake since they had left nothing to him (being Lynn responsible for having eaten his slice).

After a fight with all his sisters, Lincoln decided to go with Clyde and his parents to the McBride Lodge, but on the way, a passenger truck lost control and rammed the van in which they traveled. Along with eleven bus passengers, Lincoln and the McBride family were killed in the crash.

When he heard the truth, Lincoln felt he was about to faint, he tried to digest the news but they were too heavy. Lisa did not let him rest and continued the story.

"Our lives changed abruptly that day... We lost you, and the last moment we spent with you was a ridiculous fight. We all went into a deep depression: our parents were on the verge of a nervous breakdown and our sisters gradually abandoned their daily activities, Lori even had to end her emotional relationship with Bobby when he and Ronnie Ann moved with their mother to another state."

Lincoln's mind was a chaos, he was listening to Lisa's words while at the same time thinking of his own death and that of his best friend ... When he tried to call Clyde the day before, he received no reply from him, and now he knew the unpleasant reason behind that…

The name of Ronnie Anne was added to the equation, She moved to another place? Was it so much pain she felt that her mother had to take her away from Royal Woods?

"Leni, Luna, Luan and Lana lost their joy and often cried; Lola turned violent, broke many of their possessions and had to be treated with medicines, so did Lucy, who suffered from nightmares every night. But those who suffered most were Lynn and Lily... Lynn was the one who felt responsible for your death and even contemplated suicide, while Lily, despite her young age or perhaps for that very reason, entered a circle that was repeated daily where she searched for you after waking up and began to cry the rest of the day until she fell asleep due to not finding you... As for me, I obsessed to find a way to bring you back to life... To recover you."

Lisa's eyes had filled with tears as she explained the situation of her family, shattered by the accident two months ago.

Seeing his sister cry made Lincoln recover his senses. He got up and walked over to Lisa, removed her glasses and wiped her tears with his hand.

"Lisa…"

\- None of my experiments were fruitful... I could not bring you to life, so in my desperation, I contemplated another idea... To find another dimension in which you were alive and bring you to this one, to fill that void that left your de… de…"

"Calm down, I know what you mean... You do not have to force yourself to say it, I do not like to hear that word either..."

Lisa nodded, asked Lincoln for the glasses and put them on... She wanted to continue watching him...

"Thank you. When I introduced the idea to the family, only Lynn supported me at first, but as I continued to advance in my experiments, the spirits of our sisters and our parents were renewed, the hope of having you by our side made them accept the plan and expect its success."

Lincoln stared at his genius sister... She looked like a normal four-year-old girl, a fragile girl who trembled as she explained the truth.

"Then, that person I met in the bunker..."

"It was Lynn. I sent her to your dimension using a protective suit and a bubble with which to transport you through the space between the dimensions... I also gave her a weapon with tranquilizing darts in case she had problems…"

"So I really saw that intruder! And it was Lynn!"

Lincoln remembered the pain he felt in his back before falling unconscious, he realized that Lynn had used the tranquilizing weapon on him, and that annoyed him.

"Lynn told me what she did... The method was unconventional, but we were willing to bring you even if we had to use a firm hand... It may sound like a kidnapping, but I assure you it is not…"

"Of course it's a kidnapping! What else could it be called? Ahhhhh" Lincoln let out a deep sigh, his anger turned into melancholy as he remembered why he was in that bunker, "But I think you did me a favor... I had no longer a place to call home…"

"I thought so, so they kicked you out, right? Then it was not a kidnapping, but a rescue."

"Then you admit that you planned to kidnap me?" Lincoln squinted his eyes in an accusatory way.

"Lincoln..." Lisa grabbed his shirt, "This may not be your original world but we are your family... And we will not abandon you for anything in the world!"

"Lisa, I…"

"We will not make you angry again, we will not bother you with our useless problems... We will do everything you like and we will strive to make you become the happiest child that may exist. But please... Stay here! Be my brother! I beg you…"

Lisa was using all her strength to hold Lincoln, and her pleading eyes had filled with tears again.

Faced with this dilemma, Lincoln did not know how to respond. On the one hand, he had recovered his family, but this world was not his and there were many changes when comparing them... Among them, the loss of his best friend and the girl he liked...

However, the state in which the Lisa was, imagining the suffering she had spent along with the rest of their sisters and parents made his heart ache. He remembered the scene in his dimension of finding his room empty, he had been thrown away; but a family from another world broke the laws of physics for him.

Did it matter that this was not his universe? Not at all.

Lincoln's lips formed a warm smile.

"I wi…"

But before he could give her an answer, the sound of an alarm interrupted him.

"Imposible! They really did it!" Lisa growled, moved away from Lincoln and headed for the door "Everyone! Come here fast! Especially you, Lynn! We have an emergency!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Louds were celebrating the triumph of the Royal Woods team in the final of the softball cup. The whole game was full of tension, it was uncertain if they could reach the victory (and the way one of the commentators was expressing did not help much), but in the end, Lynn managed to hit the ball... The one that decided the outcome of the match.

"Lynn! Lynn! Lynn! Lynn!"

While rising the trophy, Lynn was carried in her family's arms as she was acclaimed. The spectators filled her with applause and congratulations.

"The champion wants pizza from the victory?" her father asked excitedly.

"Of course! Let's celebrate tonight until dawn! Lynn Loud has gotten another trophy!" Lynn replied to her father as she raised again the gleaming golden prize in her hands.

"I came to believe that everything was lost, it was wrong not to have trusted you, Lynn..." Lucy informed her indifferently.

"Did you really think I was going to lose the game?"

"I thought so too." Lori affirmed with a smug smile.

'It seemed like that was going to happen', 'We all thought it', 'You looked' lost 'in your thoughts, ha, ha, ha', 'I was hoping to compose a song that will lift your mood'... Her sisters revealed that they feared the worst. Seeing the lack of confidence toward his person, Lynn was annoyed but decided to forgive them for now, she was too happy to get angry thanks the victory.

"From the beginning I knew I would win, I have the strength and the skills to always be the very best... Not to mention I have the help of the gods of luck. And speaking of it, I must go and offer my thanks to them along with my team."

Lynn left the trophy in the hands of her family and asked them to wait for her in Vanzilla.

The rest of the Squirrels were already waiting for Lynn, they knew how superstitious she was and how much she became obsessed with her rituals.

"Good game, Lynn... You did it."

"Thank you, now as is customary, we give our thanks... Everyone to your positions!"

The whole team, even the coach, began dancing Cossack dance, then they did three spins, they acted like chickens, and finally, threw their shoes in the air... No one had the most remotest idea of where Lynn took her rituals from.

After finishing humiliating themselves in public, most of the team said goodbye to Lynn and only Margo accompanied her to the parking lot.

"That last shot was great, Lynnsanity... You overcame the disadvantage you were in thanks to your luck, you really are unique. I will not doubt your rituals again."

"I know, I know, I can overcome any problem that comes to me with... Wait, disadvantage? What do you mean?"

"Come on, do not tell me you have not noticed... I mean your throws and batting."

"Hey, you're saying I'm doing it wrong?"

"Not at all, Lynn, they are at a very high level, they reflect how much you train daily... It's just that they are very limited."

"Limited? I do not know how that is a problem, they are movements that I have polished based on effort. More than a high level, they are at the level of a professional."

"Maybe, but the rival teams have already studied them and some have managed to find a way to overcome them... Like Daisy Hills, also, they had very good batters."

Lynn stopped short to process the information her friend had given her.

"The reason we lost that game... Was it me?"

"No, Lynn... This... I think we were out of luck that day."

"Oh, yes... That must have been.

Although Margo had told her that she was not responsible for the defeat before Daisy Hill, Lynn realized that she, indeed was. The gods of fortune are generous, but they have problems helping the incompetent and the careless.

"Well, Lynn, my mom's waiting for me. See you another day, do not give more detours to what we just talked about. You're not to blame for anything."

Margo gave Lynn some last word of encouragement and said goodbye, leaving her alone and not realizing there was some frustration in her eyes.

"No, it's really my fault." Lynn murmured softly.

Lincoln. She had blamed him for her defeat, calling him bad luck and putting the rest of the family against him.

The mood, different from the one she had when she came to join the team, caught the attention of her parents and sisters who were waiting for her in the family van. They knew something had happened to her in those few minutes.

"What happened, honey?" her mother asked, worried.

"Yes, you have a frown as if you were constipated... The barf you call 'protein shake' has at least done its effect and hurt your stomach? If so, can I keep your slice of pizza?" asked Lola.

Lola's words earned her a blow from Lori.

"If you're not feeling well, we can go to the hospital to have you checked, my dear."

"No, Dad, that's not it... I think I was wrong with Lincoln, he was not to blame for my defeat against Daisy Hills, it was I who caused it."

"What are you talking about? It was Lincoln's bad luck that made you lose. Today you have won because he was not here, right?" said Lana, trying to state the obvious.

Lynn shook her head.

"Margo told me that my throws are incredible but our rivals have studied them and managed to counter them."

"But Lynn, since Lincoln has not attended our events, we have done very well. If he was not bad luck, how would you explain that?" Luna's words were approved by her sisters and parents.

"T-That's true... It would not explain it." Lynn sighed while feeling her guilty vanish.

"I was doing perfectly while Linky was with me, but thanks to Lynn, I'm not going to get bad luck again." said Leni happily.

"...Huh?"


End file.
